


Answer

by Blankpage451



Category: Let's Play (Webcomic)
Genre: Adult Content, Consensual Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fingerfucking, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:20:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25775758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blankpage451/pseuds/Blankpage451
Summary: As Sam stares at the mirror, only one question crosses her mind: will he like it? This fic is what follows once Benjamin decides to answer by acting on his desires...
Relationships: Marshall Law/Sam Young (Let's Play)
Kudos: 13





	Answer

**Author's Note:**

> This is a adult themed fic, depicting explicit sex. Proceed at your own risk

Benjamin brush his teeth calmly, he goes over the counter and lays his shoulder on the door. He looks to Sam, who just finished dressing. Up and down he goes, accessing every inch of her body.

"What do you think?" she says as she pulls up her pantyhose.

"..." Silent he comes, silent he stays.

Sam keeps staring at the mirror thoughtfully.

Benjamin comes back to the bathroom, he finishes and dries his mouth, putting the towel on his shoulder as he heads out the door. He comes slowly behind Sam, grabbing her chin gently as he gets closer.

"When i look at you, i see an angel. But when i hold you" his right hand leaves her chin, making his way into her breast. Over rispid frabic, Benjamin gently squishes.

Sam moans...leaving him with a naughty smile.

Benjamin bring his left hand to his mouth, licking three fingers on a row. "No innocent thoughts can cross my mind" he finishes as his hands slowly drift bellow her niples, then into her crouch, to finish in her clit.

A sudden touch sparks a even faster surge of chill's over Sam's body, she lays herself on Benjamin arms, fearing falling down on her weak legs. He caress her clit with one hand, and the other that was once enjoying her breast, comes down. Benjamin pulls her belly to him, bringing her ass into his crotch.

"It was you all along..." he whispers in her neck. "The only one who could make me feel this way" he says as he kiss her neck and grind his dick on her ass. "Are you gonna take responsibility?" A smirk rises over his face.

Sam diverges her eyes from the mirror to timidly answer "Yes".

'No...not this way' Benjamin wanted for her to look herself and more than anything, he wanted for her to recognize the lust in his eyes.

"Look at me Sam" he gently says.

Sam looks over the mirror to see a wild stare piercing through, the way Benjamin was tightly holding her, almost as he didn't want to share her with the world.

It made her feel desired, and it was such a good feeling.

"Are you gonna take responsibility?" He asks again.

"Yes" a determined answer follows.

Benjamin immediately insert one of his fingers in her. Big hands could make for a bigger reach, and he knew it.

"Anh! Babe!" Sam says.

Before she could finish another finger enters. She was dripping wet, and his finger were easily sliding in, going in and out as his thumb caressed her clit simultaneously. Albeit short in time, it was a big stimulation on intensity. Enough to make Sam loose all strength left in her legs.

Benjamin brings his fingers to his mouth, once they reach eye sight he gets pleasantly surprised with how wet they where. 'Her taste...' he thinks as he licks them, reaching for Sam mouth right after. Sam holds his hand with both hands, licking every inch of both fingers.

He was always amazed at how she could switch from a innocent girl to naughty one, despite the timids attempts to not meet his eyes.

"Let me show what i think about it..." Benjamin says as he picks her up and goes over the bad. A

first, Sam couldn't understand what he means... but by the end of it no doubts would be left unmet.

Benjamin lays Sam on the bed. He cross her arms and pinch them over her head.

"Close your eyes" he says as he grabs her breast.

The feeling of his fingers sinking in were frenzy inducing, and at this point he was so hard it was throbing.

Benjamin kisses her neck before smiling deviously, Sam can't see the smile on his face but she can smell the scent of sex missed with his smell as he gets closer.

He takes her hand, and rolls over her breast. "Why don't you show me how you like it" he whispers in his ear.

Sam reaches forwards to his dick, she grabs and starts to stroke. Benjamin lays his hand on the bad sheets before start moaning...he clench his fist, but before he can realize, her small hand is not there anymore. Benjamin opens his eyes, he sees Sam pleasuring herself and can't bring himself to interrupt.

Sam is trembling, so wet it's dripping down the sheets, her hand being dedicated to nothing but the pleasure she was feeling.

Benjamin raises one of his eyebrows and a fleeting thought pass his mind: "So this is how she likes it?" he smiles.

Het looks to Sam who is slowly expressing her desires "Be naughty for me and i promise i will take good care of you" he says.

He comes slowly over her, running his fingers on her ears as his mouth follows the path over her legs, Benjamin kisses her inner legs before bring his hand to her niples and slowly work his way up. 

He eats that like he's hungry for the taste, squeezing Sam breast and circling her niples, licking her clit and inserting his fingers. He wanted to saviour it all and no ammount of it was good enough to appease his hungry desires.

Sam holds his head and runs her finger over his hair before suddenly pressing his face over her tights... Benjamin looks upward to find her in pleasantly distress, making lascivious expressions while she damands to get her needs met.

"Faster!" She says.

'Such a good time to be alive' he thinks as he holds one of her legs and makes sure to meet those same demands.

It doesn't take much longer before Sam climax, trembling with him between her legs. Pressing a surprised Benjamin over her tights, while she moans things he can't look down upon it.

"Was that naughty enough for you?" Sam says as she looks over him and smiles.

'This girl...' Marshall thinks as he stares at her.

"My turn" He says as he goes over the floor, stands up and looks to Sam.

She comes to him. "on your knees" Marshall says in a hurry. 

A commanding yet needy tone bring chills over Sam spine. She drops on her knees and from that perspective it's even more clear how big he was. Even though she puts both hands over it, she can't cover the whole extension, neither can she fully close her small hands.

Sam licks the tip, while she runs her hands over his balls, warming up to the thought of fitting the whole thing in her mouth. And damn she was determined to do so... She slowly licks the whole extension before embracing his dick with her mouth, running her tongue all over the tip.

Benjamin, legs tremble and the more he stares the contrast of her hands and her mouth over his dick...more uncontrollable of a urge he feels to get inside her. He couldn't understand how she could fit such a huge thing in her mouth, or how she could still run her tongue over the tip despite having it so much inside.

This was work of art. But one thing was missing, as he wanted for her to look at him while she was pleasuring him.

"Look at me" he says.

Sam looks upwards and the sight fires up a light in her. She felt small over his stare, she was eating him like a lioness, just to find in this jungle she was the prey.

A unorthodox one: one who wanted to be caught.

"Benjamin" she says calmly diverging her eyes from the sudden pressure.

"Fuck me" she looks back at Benjamin.

He smiles and brings her back to the bad.

Both legs are holding up in the air, resting on his shoulder. Benjamin inserts his dick slowly, the tightness makes him twich a bit. He starts thrusting and before he knows Sam is already embracing every thrust. He speeds up, slows down... on circles of intensity.

Benjamin wasn't new to this, but this kind of sex was something he never experienced before. He never felt so instinctive urges too.

The clasping sound.

His sweat dripping over Sam's bossom.

The way her pantyhose roughness contrasted with the softness of her skin.

Every inch of Sam body screamed for more, she was staring at his eyes at every thrust. Her eyes where scraming "Eat me".

Benjamin never wanted to blend with someone so bad, never had these thoughts crossing his mind. But he was finding how much he liked them...

He stops and brings Sam on both her lags, he leans her forward, pressing her face over the bed sheet. As he places her, she stays. Benjamin then rolls his arm over her belly, embracing her hip as he pulls it upwards before spreading her legs and locking her arms behind her back...yet another advantage of having big hands.

"Loosen up your hips for me, Sam" he says.

'I am going deep now' he thinks as he raises one leg to leverage his reach.

Benjamin start to thrust, more rougher now and more consistently fast. He sinks his thumbs on Sam ass before slaping her buttocks. Sam raises her head at the surprise of a unexpected slap, and he can feel her tighten up over him. Benjamin's firms his grip over her hands, so Sam can't do nothing but faces forward.

He stops for a moment.

The hand that was once slapping her, was now pulling her hair down... even if she wanted she could do nothing but face the mirror and therefore, face Benjamin.

"My eyes don't lie Sam... the things i want to do to you can't be explained in words" he says.

Benjamin leaves Sam hair before starting thrusting again, for some reason Sam can't diverge her eyes of the mirror.

She could see his expressions.

The lustful eyes rolling over her body.

He was desperate to possess her and now she had no choice but acknowledge that.

She could see the sight of both becoming one over the mirror she was once so uncertainly facing.

Benjamin pulls her even closer, he runs his hand over her clit while he keeps her arms crossed behind her back. He had enough grip over her waist to keep thrusting despite holding her arms, and both of them where about to climax.

Benjamin head was so close she could feel his breath over her ears, she looks upwards and reaches for a kiss that is met wonderfully.

Sam and Benjamin both look to the mirror.

A sudden burning follows with a warm exchange of body heat.

They could feel each other bodies climaxing, slowly loosing strength after the stiffness of a orgasm.

As Sam looked over herself in the mirror, with nothing left but the pantyhose from the lingerie she bought to please him, the stare Benjamin's was giving to her figure in the mirror said more than a thousand words: As a woman, she held his lust on the palm of her hand...and now Sam understanded what exactly Benjamin was trying to say: 'you are so attractive i can't do nothing but wield'.

"That's what i think about it" Benjamin whispers... Both of them smile before falling in the bed.

"Do you want something to drink?" Benjamin asks.

"Water..." Sam answers

He stands up but his legs don't agree with his intent. He swings down as he sits in the bad again.

"Damn..." Benjamin says as his eyes cross the room to meet a satisfied look in the mirror.

The end.


End file.
